


Podfic of Ride by Synchronik

by closetfanatic



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfanatic/pseuds/closetfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you ride the waves and don't ask where they go"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Ride by Synchronik

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21419) by Synchronik. 



Title: Ride  
Author: Synchronik  
Reader: Closetfanatic  
Fandom: Bandom, MCR  
Pairing: Frank/Gerard  
Rating: R  
Length: 1:44:32  
Summary: "you ride the waves and don't ask where they go"

 

Mediafire link to the download: [ Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?t86uoulklal8qyw)  
Link to the story: [ Here](http://tehomet.net/joeseats/stories/ride.html)


End file.
